


Never Give Up (Nothing Comes Easy)

by Doralice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: Gli va sempre incontro, Sam. Può fare il macho quanto gli pare e fingere che Bucky sia una palla al piede, ma non gli volterà mai le spalle. E d’altra parte, nessuno dei due si aspetta niente di diverso. Nessuno dei due sa mostrare affetto in maniera diversa. Forse un giorno riusciranno ad andare oltre, impareranno a condividere l’affettività in maniera spontanea, senza dover dissimulare l’amore dietro l’ironia o la lussuria.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Never Give Up (Nothing Comes Easy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Give Up (Nothing Comes Easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205168) by [Doralice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice)



> Sarà una settimana che questa cosa mi tormenta.  
> Sono a metà del quarto capitolo di Call Me By Your Scent e non riesco a levarmela dalla testa, quindi per la mia sanità mentale ho dovuto buttarla fuori.  
> Ce la cagheremo io e quei quattro gatti che shippano WinterFalcon, ma chi se ne frega.  
> Buona lettura!

– Non avrai mai una vita normale con me. –

A volte le notti sono così. Un lento susseguirsi di ore che colano l’una sull’altra, dense e appiccicose di pensieri, fino a raggiungere l’alba. Finché i primi raggi del sole filtrano tra le pieghe delle tende, scaldano uno ad uno quei pensieri, e li fa emergere nell’aria ferma.

– Oh, no. Così mi rovini i piani. – Sam socchiude gli occhi e ruota la testa sul cucino, la voce ancora impastata di sonno – Mi sono unito agli Avengers per poter avere una noiosa vita borghese. –

Bucky non ride. Lo fa raramente, non sarà il suo blando sarcasmo mattutino a strappargli quel suono dalla gola. Ma le sue labbra s’increspano appena di un sorriso triste, e quello sì che lo conosci bene.

– Sei più borghese di quello che pensi. – mormora sfregando il mento mal rasato contro l’avambraccio – Samuel Thomas Wilson. –

Sam si rigira sul fianco e piega braccio sotto la testa, lo guarda con aria di sfida.

– Già, tu sì che mi conosci bene. –

Bucky inarca le sopracciglia: – Stai con una spia, dolcezza. –

E Sam deve strozzare un risata. Bucky nasconde il sorriso dietro il braccio, solo gli occhi a mostrare il suo divertimento. Sam è felice che in qualche modo l’atmosfera si sia alleggerita: non sa mai quanto dureranno questi momenti. Non sa mai come riportarlo qui e ora, come riportarlo a sé. Ma in qualche modo ci riesce sempre. Non è bravura: stanno imparando. Sam impara a leggerlo, Bucky impara a farsi leggere.

– Beh, Humphrey Bogart, hai bisogno di un taglio. –

Quando allunga una mano verso la sua fronte, lentamente, lui lo osserva attento. Il Soldato d’Inverno è sempre presente sotto la pelle di Bucky, non abbassa mai la guardia. Sam gli scosta una ciocca di capelli dal volto e affonda le dita nella chioma scomposta. Il volto di Bucky si rilassa, le palpebre si chiudono. Sembra un grosso e stanco cane da guardia.

– Mhm… no. – risponde pigramente.

Sam gli massaggia lo scalpo.

– Sì. –

– Nnno. –

Rigira le ciocche tra le dita e tira un po’, solo un po’.

– Sssì. – insiste chinandosi su di lui.

Bucky si muove veloce: lo afferra saldamente e Sam ha giusto il tempo di imprecare che si ritrova a cavalcioni su di lui. Resta immobile mentre le mani di Bucky risalgono gli addominali in una lenta carezza, si aprono sui pettorali, percorrono le spalle, si incontrano sul suo collo. Alza il mento per far spazio alla sua presa e sospira, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia socchiuse.

– Se li taglio non potrai più tirarmeli. –

Immagini e sensazioni gli si accavallano nella mente. Ripensa a tutte le volte che l’ha provocato in quella maniera, tutte le volte che Bucky ha sibilato per il piacere. La sera prima ha guadagnato una sculacciata per la sua impertinenza.

– Me ne farò una ragione. –

Bucky preme e Sam si fa tirare giù, le loro bocche si scontrano, aperte e disordinate. Non c’è niente di studiato in quel bacio ed è sorprendente come si siano evolute le cose tra di loro in quei pochi mesi. Stanno ancora prendendo le misure, per certi versi. Per altri, è un po’ come essere trascinati in un vortice e non poter fare altro che lasciarsi andare.

Bucky gli lecca il labbro e poi lo tira tra i denti e Sam ripensa al loro primo bacio. A quel disastroso eppure dolcissimo bacio a stampo che nemmeno Il Tempo delle Mele. Ripensa allo sguardo da ragazzino impaurito di Bucky e al proprio cuore che batteva impazzito nella gabbia toracica. Ripensa a due soldati con le farfalle nello stomaco.

Le labbra di Sam si staccano dalle sue solo per tracciare una scia di morsi dal mento alla mandibola e giù per il collo. Bucky sussurra qualcosa che si perde tra i loro sospiri e la sua mano di carne e sangue scivola giù e si chiude attorno alle loro erezioni. L’altra mano, la mano bionica, resta sul collo di Sam.

Nessuno dei due era mai stato con un uomo, prima. Sam è da tempo consapevole di essere bisessuale, scoprire che lo sia anche Bucky è stata una sorpresa per entrambi. Oltre a tutto il resto, hanno dovuto fare i conti anche su questo. Non è stato facile – nulla è mai facile con Bucky. Per arrivare dove sono adesso, ci è voluta molta pazienza. E non solo riguardo al sesso.

Sam intreccia la mano con quella di Bucky e le muovono insieme. Lo sente ruotare il capo e anche lui si volta, gli va incontro per baciarlo ancora.

Gli va sempre incontro, Sam. Può fare il macho quanto gli pare e fingere che Bucky sia una palla al piede, ma non gli volterà mai le spalle. E d’altra parte, nessuno dei due si aspetta niente di diverso. Nessuno dei due sa mostrare affetto in maniera diversa. Forse un giorno riusciranno ad andare oltre, impareranno a condividere l’affettività in maniera spontanea, senza dover dissimulare l’amore dietro l’ironia o la lussuria. Sam imparerà a mettergli un plaid sopra le spalle mentre Bucky sta guardando la tv sul divano, senza nel frattempo insultare il suo “cervello andato a male dai troppi congela-e-scongela”. Bucky imparerà a baciarlo quando ha voglia e per il solo desiderio di farlo, senza pretendere di essere infastidito o di doverlo per forza tramutare in un preliminare al sesso.

Perché non tutto è sesso, persino mentre lo stanno facendo. Persino adesso che si sfregano addosso, lentamente, senza una reale coordinazione con i movimenti delle loro mani. È un ritmo pigro e languido, che non va da nessuna parte, che non vuole ottenere niente di più che questo. Stare insieme, gemere piano l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro.

A volte basta questo. A volte con Bucky è come stare alle pendici di una montagna di cui non si vede la cima, altre volte invece è semplice come stare distesi su un prato. Questa volta è un prato, sempre più spesso lo è, ma a volte è ancora una montagna.

Sam affonda la mano libera tra i suoi capelli e tira. Magari sarà l’ultima volta, quindi perché no? Bucky mostra i denti e getta indietro il collo, esponendosi alla sua bocca. Fargli un succhiotto sulla pelle candida e contemplare soddisfatto il risultato, è praticamente d’obbligo.

– Mhm… molto meglio. –

E Bucky stringe la presa. Sulle erezioni, sul collo, sull’anima. Perché loro due non le sanno dire certe cose, così si sono inventati una lingua tutta loro. Non lo sanno dire “ti amo”, così dicono altro, inventano perifrasi, giri di parole e altre puttanate. Ma dietro c’è quello – c’è sempre quello.

Sam muove le labbra sul suo orecchio: – Mio. –

Suona come una sfida e Bucky la coglie con lo spirito giusto: un colpo di reni e le posizioni si sono invertite. Ora Sam è sotto di lui e Bucky lo osserva affascinato, la mano bionica stretta quasi al limite. Sam respira – o sarebbe meglio dire che ansima, vista la situazione – ma sanno entrambi cosa sia in grado di fare quella mano. Sanno entrambi che se Bucky gli puntasse alla tempia una pistola carica, non sarebbe diverso. Eccetto per il fatto che in questo caso Bucky è la pistola.

Bucky è l’arma. E ogni volta Sam lo vede: dietro la faccia da poker del Soldato d’Inverno, lo stupore che rasenta l’incredulità. Già, lui stesso deve abituarsi all’idea. Questa fiducia incondizionata che riesce a fargli mantenere la calma anche ad un filo dall’essere strangolato da una mano in vibranio. Che riesce a farlo stare accanto ad un’arma umana, dal passato in frammenti e dal futuro incerto. Che riesce a fidarsi di lui, sempre, tra le lenzuola come in battaglia.

C’è sempre tanta incertezza in Bucky e l’unica cosa che Sam sa è che la fretta è una cattiva consigliera. Non ne hanno mentre si muovono l’uno contro l’altro e contemplano quello che sono. E Bucky si fa bastare questo, per ora. Ha già dato sfogo alla sua super stamina la sera prima, il sesso mattutino non è che un bonus, una piacevole digressione prima di colazione. Ma sopratutto un modo per scacciare il velo d’angoscia lasciato dalla notte. Sam sa che non è sufficiente, ma per ora Bucky ha bisogno di questo e lui c’è.

Gli afferra il polso bionico: Sam c’è sempre per lui. Bucky raramente gli parla di quello che passa per la sua testa malridotta, ma Sam è lì per incassare le conseguenze. Così è cominciata: con incubi e mani sulla giugulare.

Gli incubi sono una costante per le notti di Sam da molto prima che diventassero una coppia – o qualunque cosa siano. Una notte si è svegliato di soprassalto con una mano in vibranio chiusa attorno al collo, inamovibile e gelida, e il resto di Bucky che gli tremava addosso. Sam ha una certa familiarità con le crisi da sindrome post-traumatica, per cui nonostante tutto è riuscito a mantenere la calma.

– Tu mi calmi. – gli ha detto Bucky la mattina dopo.

Nessun preambolo, sembrava quasi infastidito dall’ammissione.

Sam aveva mandato giù un sorso di caffè e si era schiarito la voce: – Pensa se ti agitavo. –

L’ombra di un sorriso e non ne avevano più parlato.

Da quella mattina a questa, ne sono trascorse molte altre. Molti altri mostri sotto il letto sono stati sconfitti e altri sopra il letto consolati. Di nascosto, perché i vecchi soldati con braccia bioniche non vogliono farsi vedere piangere. E più tardi, a colazione, gradiscono le uova strapazzate condite con una spruzzata di sano sarcasmo. Ma Sam nelle uova ci mette anche un pochino di affetto e così, una mattina alla volta, una carezza oggi e una domani, i mostri si ammansiscono e riescono persino ad accettare l’amore. A modo loro, sempre a modo loro.

A modo suo, Bucky sa essere dolce. Anche mentre lo tiene giù e quasi lo sta soffocando. Sam lo lascia fare e non è strano che venga per primo, inarcandosi sul letto. La stretta sul collo non si allenta, ma il pollice di metallo scivola sul mento e su per il labbro e si infila tra i denti. Sam fissa Bucky negli occhi mentre morde il vibranio e ansima forte. Infine collassa privo di forze.

Solo allora la stretta si rilassata, diventa carezza. L’espressione di Bucky si ammorbidisce un po’ mentre lo osserva.

– Sei un disastro. – gli dice, e Sam vorrebbe poter registrare la sua voce di velluto e riascoltarla in loop.

Magari potrebbe dirglielo. Certamente vorrebbe, Sam. Ma non è così che funziona tra di loro, non ancora. Un giorno, forse.

Invece inarca un sopracciglio e raccoglie il fiato: – Colpa tua. –

Bucky si alza dal letto, un angolo della bocca stirato in un sorrisetto. Sam lo guarda apertamente. Sono lontani i tempi in cui c’erano dei pudori tra di loro, coglierà sempre l’occasione di ammirarlo nudo.

– Non sei venuto. –

– Ti aspetto nella doccia. – lo informa andando verso il bagno – Non farmi aspettare,  soldato . –

– Sono warrant officer, sergente. – ribatté mettendosi a sedere.

Bucky fa capolino da dietro la porta: – Sono un veterano di guerra, ragazzino. –

E avanti così – ormai è un meccanismo collaudato tra loro. Questa schermaglia continua per sfogare un sentimento reciproco che sono ancora troppo impacciati per esprimere.

Sam alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sta sorridendo mentre lo segue. Sorride mentre apre la porta della doccia e continua a sorridere mentre lo abbraccia da dietro, mentre sfrega il naso contro il suo collo e fa scivolare una mano giù ad afferrargli l’erezione.

Bucky reclina la testa all’indietro, sulla sua spalla, gli occhi socchiusi e il respiro corto. E in perfetto contrasto con la dolcezza con cui lo sta toccando, con cui gli bacia il collo, con cui lo guarda, Sam gli rifila una sfilza di battute cretine su quanto siano pallosi i vecchi reduci novantenni, sul braccio bionico che si arrugginirà sotto l’acqua, sui modi poco ortodossi con cui riesce a scroccare sesso ad ogni ora. E Bucky sorride. Si lascia andare e sorride.

E Sam pensa, certamente in un momento di poca lucidità, che non si sta perdendo niente a non avere una vita normale.


End file.
